Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Qprime8808
Credit where Credit is due I'd like to take this opportunity to mention that this FAQ is a rework of an unfinished project started by user fireangle. As his spirit remains in this work no matter how much I tork around the words, he deserves an honerable mention. In this FAQ, my goal is to gather and synthesize what is known about playing through this masterpiece of a game, and then make it public on the wiki once i've finished it. I'm playing through the game as I write this FAQ, so that I can make every direction as detailed as I can. Now, without further delay... Starting the game Power up the game, whatever console you are playing it on these days, and wait for the "press start" to come up. Select a file (1, 2, or 3) and decide on a name for yourself. Keep in mind that the character who's shoes you're about to step into is typically referred to as Link, so many people chose that name. Feel free to be creative though! Hit end to finish selecting the name, then select the file one last time and select yes. Your adventure will now begin! Cutscene You will now see a short video. These happen occasionally in the game, just sit back and enjoy. The only thing you will need to do is hit A to forward the diologue on occasion. Kokiri Forest Link's Tree House Once navi finishes waking you up you will gain control of your actions, and find yourself wandering around in your house. Look as much as you like, but there really isn't much to do in here. When your ready, head out the door in the northwest corner. Kokiri Forest Welcome to Kokiri forest! While you are on Link's porch you will be approached by Saria, one of the game's more important sub-characters. Jump down the ladder and speak to her. You can poke around the village a little if you like, but you will quickly discover that you cant do all that much right now. Once you're ready, follow the road from Saria north, and then to the east. Jump across the small pool of water to the large arch that leads to the Great Deku Tree. Speak with Mido, the Kokiri character standing there blocking your path. He'll refuse to let you pass until you find both a Sword and Shield. Turn around, jump across the water, and follow the path right past Link's Tree House. Almost on the other side of the village you'll come across a path that goes uphill, take that path. Enter the fenced-in area at the top of the hill (which is known collectively as the Kokiri Training Ground), and work your way to the back to the south wall. Read the signs along the way; they contain important combat-related information that you will need to know later. Once you've reached the back area, enter the small tunnel in the wall by standing in front of it and pressing A. Crawl through to the tunnel's other side by holding forward, just like you were walking. Once on the other side, turn to (link's) left. Careful here, there is huge boulder rolling around in a square-shaped pattern just ahead. Wait until you see it, then immediately follow the boulder's as it rolls down a passage to the right. Keep after it as it makes a left, then break off from it and make a right at the end of this passage. You'll find yourself in front of a treasure chest that you could probably fit 3 links into; this is a "Big Chest" (Big Chests generally have something of above average importance inside). Open the treasure chest sitting on the tree trunk in front of you to recieve the Kokiri Sword. Equip it on your Equipment submenu. Next we need to get the Shield, which you can obtain in the shop for the price 40 rupees. Besides the shield, there is also useful hidden upgrade we can pick up; a Deku Stick Expansion which can be bought in the Lost Woods on the outskirts of the village, also costing 40 rupees. So your goal, at the moment, is to find 80 rupees. Slash the bush behind the chest which, like most foliage, may produce a rupee. Keep slashing every bush or shrub you see from here on out on our little rupee hunt. After practicing your gardening skills, turn around and wait for the boulder to roll by (some anti-theft device, eh?). Run left and into the small alcove. Take the blue rupee (blue rupees are worth 5, just as a Nickle is worth 5 pennies.) and slash the bush there taking any rupees it drops. Turn around, and wait for the boulder to roll by again. Run left around the corner, then take another left at the end of the grass. Take the blue rupee at the far end of this passage, then slash the bush which should (hopefully) yield another Rupee. Crawl back into the tunnel and return to the Kokiri Training Ground. On the outside of the tunnel, Z-Target one of the rocks to the left. Begin performing backflips (do this by hold back and pressing A) over and over again until you reach the edge of the training ground. Once you run out of room, move back towards the rock and repeat the backflips until you are awarded both a blue rupee and a green rupee. Slash all of the bushes in the Training Ground and take any rupees they produce. From the entrance of the Training Ground, look north (little yellow arrow on the mini-map in the bottom-left corner of the screen should point up). The giant tree stump down the hill and across the path is Mido's House; go inside. Mido's House Mido is a prick, as you've already discovered, and were here to get even. Open all of his chests for 11 rupees and a Recovery Heart (2 blue rupees, 1 green rupee, and 1 recovery heart). Now that we've robbed Mido blind, leave his house. (Interpret what we've just done however you want, but really, have you got a better story for that? *grin*) Kokiri Forest Go around behind Mido's House where you will find a ledge that you can climb up on. Look in the small crevice behind his house to find another Blue Rupee. Now, from where you exited Mido's House, look to the left to see a number of platforms in the water. Run directly at these platforms, and right across them. If you do it properly, Link will automatically jump across the water from one to the next as you run along. If you do this without winding up in the water, and make it to the opposite shore of the water you will receive a blue rupee as a reward. You can get another for crossing the other set of platforms that lead across from Mido's House to the shop as well. At this point we have obtained all of the blue rupees which are present in the village natrually. The rest of the total that we need must be obtained randomly from the Kokiri Children's houses or from the bushes around the area. The house in the southeast corner has the most rupees (six in the pots, pick them up and smash them against the wall to reveal them), and leaving then entering the house repeatedly will respawn the pots. Entering and leaving the houses will also respawn the rupees you can obtain by jumping across the platforms along the pond and elsewhere. So keep smashing pots and playing hopscotch until you have 80 rupees Now that you have the rupees, approach the building in the northeast corner of Kokiri Forest. You will be stopped by a girl sitting on a balcony, who will give you a basic lesson in Z-Targeting. Follow her instructions if you need to learn, then enter the building.